Class System
The power to use the abilities and skills of a specific "Class". Foundation of Ability Tier Activation. Also Called *Class Ability/Skill *Job Ability/Skill/System *Role Abilities/Skill/System Capabilities Users are "part" of a System that give special abilities depending on the Class/Category/Job that the users choice. Depending on the system used, users can, when possible, create a new original class or a new version of an existing class that has the abilities of the old one with certain improvements. Applications *Ability Tier Activation *Experience Manipulation *Independent Growing Booster Class Type There are different types of classes in existence, and new ones are being built each day to unlock the hidden possibilities of reality, granting brand new discoveries from the world to the universe and beyond to oneself, one's people and to one's world. *''Guardianship: The guardian or keepers are the ones who are trained, learn and master the art of defending one's people and/or the world or to defend the most powerful or most important of objects in existence. Depending on the class of the guardian. *Peacemaker: The peacemakers are the ones who have the abilities to create and have the power to and over peace type powers making union with civilizations and nature or the atheist (none believers) and religious people or even man and beast. *Science: The scientists are the known to be keepers of knowledge, they have scientific based powers and are able to achieve possibilities that defy the laws of logic and are able to discover incredible newfound knowledge on how almost everything works by the laws of nature and beyond. *Sorcery: The sorcerers or wizards are the keepers of the magical arts that have a nearly endless supply of possibilities that are achieved by magical property's that are beyond an explanation of mere human logic. *Spirituality: The spiritualists are the ones who are spiritually connected to everything connected to the spiritual forces, in reality, the afterlife and beyond. *Travelers: The travelers are the ones who travel throughout the world or universe and gather information, experience, and adventures and find new ways to see and know how almost everything works and know how to understand the differences of people. *Warrior: The Warriors are known to be fighters that fight in battles and are highly skilled in all combat skills and are the fearsome beings and have the potential to be the greatest weapons in the existence whether it be magical, scientific or otherwise. Dungeons and Dragons (''series) In this universe, both PC and NPC usually have classes to which they are attuned to and often describe and attribute to a character's backstory and personality. It is possible to adopt a multi-class but is a harder feat to accomplish, often requiring the person to divide experience between the two classes. The classes give the user feats and abilities that can aid in and out of battle. *'Barbarian': A fierce warrior of primitive background who can enter a battle rage. *'Bard': An inspiring magician whose power echoes the music of creation. *'Cleric': A priestly champion who wields divine magic in service of a higher power *'Druid': A priest of the Old Faith, wielding the powers of nature— moonlight and plant growth, fire and lightning— and adopting animal forms *'Fighter': A master of martial combat, skilled with a variety of weapons and armor *'Paladin': A holy warrior bound to a sacred oath *'Ranger': A warrior who uses martial prowess and nature magic to combat threats on the edges of civilization *'Rogue': A scoundrel who uses stealth and trickery to overcome obstacles and enemies *'Sorcerer': A spellcaster who draws on inherent magic from a gift or bloodline *'Warlock': A wielder of magic that is derived from a bargain with an extraplanar entity *'Wizard': A scholarly magic-user capable of manipulating the structures of reality Fate series Universe Users in this universe must be dead and "reflect" particular "qualifying conditions" when they were alive, then be summoned and create a contract with a mage that supplies the user with mana, the class are: *'Saber': Be legendary swordsman and/or users of powerful swords like Excalibur; they excel in delivering powerful Burst attacks, have high magic resistance, and also have the Riding skill like the Rider class. *'Lancer': Agile warriors and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears and lances, have high magic resistance. *'Archer': Warrior that use projectile weapons like bows and guns; their skill is Independent Action that gives them the ability to not rely on their summoner's mana, making free actions possible without their summoner's commands. *'Rider': Users under this class are those known for riding mounts, beasts, or vehicles; their special skill is Riding (more powerful than Saber's version) that gives them the ability to "drive" everything, dragons excluded. *'Caster': Users under this class were famous magicians and witches; they possess 2 main abilities: Territory Creation (a variation of Terrain Manipulation limited in the creation of an environment that is advantageous for the user) and Item Construction (create mystical objects, potions, and similar items). *'Assassin': Users under this class are Stealth Tactics specialist and talented killers; their skill allows them to conceal their presence. *'Berserker': Users under this class must have gone berserk in their lifetime; their skill is Mad Enhancement, an advanced version of Feral Mind. *Minor classes: Avenger, Shielder, Saver, Ruler. NOTE 1: In this universe, it's possible that a user can naturally belong on multiple classes. In this case, the class is chosen by the system. NOTE 2: In this universe, if it's not used as a catalyst" (an object) for a specific servant, the summon work on the principle "affinity between master and servant" so an honest-good-person master will summon a noble servant and a pervert master will summon a women-lover servant or a female maniac-lover servant NOTE 3: In this universe, the ability of the servant can be lowered or boosted depending on the skill of the summoner Highschool DxD Universe Users in this universe are devils (reincarnated ones if they were of another race like a dragon, human, youkai, etc.) that have 1 or more Evil Pieces, magic chess pieces used by the devil to increase their numbers by reincarnating other beings, inside them. The evil pieces are: *'Rook': Supernatural Strength and Supernatural Durability. *'Bishop': Enhanced Magic ability. *'Knight': Supernatural Speed and Supernatural Agility. *'Queen': this piece has the abilities of the Knight, Bishop, and Rook, making it the most balanced and powerful piece. *'Pawn': this piece has a special skill called Promotion that can give them one of the traits of the other pieces. In the case of the Queen Promotion, the pawn gains a special barrier. The skill can only be activated when the king gives "authorization". NOTE: The King piece is not included because in the series until now it's not shown if the king has a special ability. Final Fantasy Universe Users in this universe can gain a Class and change it at will. The various classes are: *'Swordsman': warriors who use swords as their primary weapon; includes Knights, Paladins, and Gladiators. *'Magician': magic users who specialize in certain fields: White Mages (white magic), Black Mages (black magic), Blue Mages (copy and replicate enemy magic/skill), Red Mages (a light mix of black and white mage), Geomancers (mage that uses the environment as a weapon), and Summoners (mage specialized in summoning creature). *'Pole warrior': fighters that use pole weapons such as spears; Dragoons are a variant that can jump high and use special breath attacks similar to ones used by dragons. *'Ranged warriors': warriors that use long-range weapons; includes Archers (bow and crossbow), Gunners (1 or 2 guns), Snipers (rifle and similar), and Throwers (throws various objects that sometimes come back such as balls or boomerangs). *'Brawler': warriors such as Monks that prefer hand-to-hand fighting over weapons. *'Thief': warriors that generally don't have much strength; includes Ninjas (some are able to wield 2 weapons at a time) and Thieves (that can steal various things from the enemy). *'Magic Knight': a class that combines the use of the magic with weapons; includes Holy Knights (use light and holy power), Black Knights (black magic and/or black arts), and Elemental Knights (basically combine an element with the weapon). NOTE: The classes here are generalized. .Hack universe In this universe, users create an avatar for an online game. *'Twin Blade': warrior that use pairs of blades, don't excel in terms of power but their attacks are quick and easy to combo. *'Tribal Grappler': warrior that fight using gauntlets; they are quick, have high HP but also low defense. *'Steam Gunner': ranged class that uses guns and rifles with bayonets. *'Shadow Warlock': specialized attack mage that uses grimoires (magic books) as a weapon. *'Lord Partizan': warriors that use pole weapons (like drill spears), high ATK and DEF but low magic ability. *'Harvest Cleric': mage specialized in healing magic with a small list of offensive magic. *'Flick Reapers': warriors that use axes and scythes with a 360° range of attack. *'Edge Punisher': warriors that use big swords (from big like them to bigger) to cut apart enemies. *'Macabre Dencer': mage specialized in status alteration magic that uses fans with blade extensions as weapons. *'Blade Brandier': warrior that uses one sword to fight. *'Adept Rogue': special warrior that can learn 2 or 3 classes; they can learn more than one class skill/ability but mastering an avatar of this class is difficult and require more time than other classes. NOTE: At the moment of creation, an Adept Rogue has 4 points that can be used for class selection. Log Horizon Universe This universe is similar to the Hack Universe, however, the classes differ, and tend to stick closer to established RPG classes. In addition, the players can further modify their classes through using different builds, and choosing a Subclass, which is independent of the Main Class can be chosen, and can be switched at any time. Main Classes Warrior Classes * Guardian: 'The Basic Tank, with the highest DEF stat. There are several different builds for this, each capitalizing in the Guardian's ability to take large amounts of damage without dying. The main builds are the ''Fortress ''(One hand sword and shield, most basic setup), the ''Crimson Knight ''(Two-handed weapon with HP Absorption) and the ''Juggernaut (Focuses on continuously using skills, rather than relying on auto attacks). * 'Samurai: '''This class is based on the ancient Japanese warriors, and is Yamato Server's replacement for the Pirate Class. The Samurai Class specializes in using 'Ace Skills', which are moves that chain a string of attacks together, in turn for long cooldowns, and sometimes rendering the user unable to move for a short period. The two main builds for Samurai are the ''Sword Samurai (A Front-Line guard, which uses a katana and samurai-themed armor), and the Vengeance (focuses on counter-type skills). * '''Monk: A heavy hitter with the Highest HP, that focuses on continuously attacking with its short cooldowns. The two major builds include the Kung-Fu Monk (The Standard Monk Build, with no gimmicks. Uses a set of basic grappling techniques) and the Kicker (A Hit-Move-Hit type fighter. Uses skills that fling it at the enemy.) Weapon-Based Classes * Assassin: 'A purely offensive class that has the highest DPS. This class usually focuses on making use of its stealth abilities to either perform recon or sneak up and perform hard-hitting skills, though it can also perform well as a sniper type class, working from a safe distance. The main build types include the ''Shadow Blade (Focuses on sneak attacks and burst damage), the Sniper (Ranged weapons that trade damage for range), and the Sword Dancer (Focuses on dealing constant damage with dual wielding weapons). * '''Swashbuckler: An offensive class that dual wields swords. Even though it has less HP and DEF than other classes, it is considered the best defender. Focuses on AOE attacks. Builds include; The Dual Blade ''(The Standard build, with different styles of attacking depending on which weapons are used), The ''Fencer (Single blade user. Focuses on using one-handed weapons as two-handed ones so as to gain a % bonus), and the Juggler (A rare build, due to ammunition costs, though weapons with Respawning/Returning can help make their life easier. Focuses on using dual-wielded throwing weapons). * Bard: A support class that has low combat prowess yet has the unique ability of song magic to support allies. Builds include the Concermaster (Support Song Specialization), the Prima Actor (Special Attack Specialization), and the Virtuoso (Curse Song Specialization). Healer Classes * Cleric: The basic healer, with the highest healing abilities. Builds include the Armor Cleric (A Warrior-Priest build, that can support with low-range spells), the High Healer (A Healer specialized for supporting from the back). * Druid: 'A healer that specializes in Heal-Over-Time spells, and can generate the greatest HP per Second recovery rate. In addition, they can use offensive abilities, making them the best rounded of all the healers, though they pay for their strengths with a constant need to manage their MP. Builds include the ''Witch Doctor (The standard build, which can branch out into other builds if there is enough leeway), the Shaman ''(A blend between the healer aspects and the attacker aspects), and the ''Absorber (Uses Melee attacks to leech health from foes) * 'Kannagi: ''A healer with long cooldowns, and weak heals that focuses on using barriers and damage interruptions to prevent damage before it can be dealt. In addition, they can une a skill called 'Evil Exorcism' to augment their attacks. Builds include the Prayer Miko (Standard build, usually relegated to the back lines), the War Miko (Focuses on using their damage prevention skills on their self, then attacking with a katana or naginata), and the Bow Miko (A middle ground between the two others, using bows to attack, and using their skills on opponents as needed). Mage Classes * Sorcerer: The Basic magic user, with the highest magic attack. There is only one build, mainly because any other build would be nigh impossible to pull off. This build, called the Nuker, or, Magical Battery, focuses on keeping enemies at maximum range, whilst bombarding them with spells. * Summoner: A straightforward class that relies on summoned beasts to do it's bidding. For balance reasons, summoned beasts are only 1/3 their original strength, though they can be returned to their original power by releasing the contract. The builds are named based on which summons they specialize in, and are the Elementaler, the Necromancer, and the Puppermaster. * Enchanter: A support type mage with the highest MP stat. Builds are the Enhancer (The main build, focused on supporting allies with buffs/debuffs), the Crowd Controller (Focuses on using AOE debuffs), and the Mana Controller (Focuses on redistributing mana to where it's needed). Limitations *Users may need to fulfill a condition to "enter" into a class. *Users may be unable to change classes once chosen. *Some classes can appear in other universes with different names. *Users may need to be reincarnated to change classes. *Weapons may need to be changed in order to switch classes. *In some universes being part of a particular Class gives a Weapon Proficiency specific for that class while in others this doesn't happen *In some universe is possible encounter special classes that are called "Personal Class" that belong only to a specific person and can't be acquired by others *Depending on the "Independent Growing Booster" version is possible that the user gain or loose some limitations Known Characters See Also: Fantasy Character Classes. Gallery Kazuma.jpg|Kazuma (Konosuba) holding his class card, which allows him to change his class after leveling up and acquiring enough skill points. Neith-InstaKill1.jpg|Neith (smite) hunter class ThCAP2L4X2.jpg|Ao Kuang (smite) Mage Class osiris.png|Osiris (Smite) Warrior Class thCAUXTXXU.jpg|Awilix (smite) Assassin Class Athena (Smite).jpg|Athena (Smite) guardian class Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Weapon Powers Category:Support Powers